The Diary of a VampireWerewolf Hybrid
by CrimsonReign98
Summary: At 13 she became a hybrid Turned due to her wrong doings how does her life get along.


I was 13 when the night happened that would determine the rest of my life, I was a human and a half vampire at the time. I had betrayed the wolf pack and that is the reason this night of my life occurred.

Ever since birth i had been best friends with a boy named Kaleb who was also a wolf, i was 12 when i betrayed everyone of the wolf pack as i had just found out that it was a wolf who killed my mother so in anger and without thinking about it i went and got revenge by killing the leader of the wolf pack Alec.

My father had to have millions of meetings with the new leader Jakob who had taken over when he found out Alec was dead, Jakob and my father both agreed that i would be seen in court to determine what would happen to me on the day of my 13th birthday because i would be a teenager.

I turned 13 on January 3rd and i was due to be at the wolf court at 1pm. Time flew by and before i knew it the wolf pack were about to determine the rest of my life.

"Our decision is either to kill Elizabeth Cole or to turn her into a vampire and wolf hybrid!" Spoke Jakob sat at the end of the court on a throne.

The whole court silenced until a member of the court shouted "Kill"

My face dropped, 'They can't kill me i'm too young please someone help me' i thought to myself.

I heard Kaleb scream at the court "NO! we can't kill Elizabeth, I will turn her if you want me to, i know her and i should be responsible to turn her."

Jakob turned to him and shouted. "Are you sure, if so come down here and turn Elizabeth now."

Kaleb was escorted down to the bottom of the court by a young woman and was stood next to me. To turn me all he had to do was bite me and my blood would mix with the werewolf venom and it would turn me into a hybrid. I would no longer be part human but i would still be a vampire. I was prepared to do this for my mother's sake as i had made this mistake due to my mother's death so i would do this for my mother as it is for the best.

I was moved from my stand and i was made to walk to Kaleb and the whole entire room would witness me becoming a werewolf. Kaleb took me into his arms whispering into my ear "i am so sorry Elizabeth" Then he took a bite into my arm, it didn't hurt much until the effects hit me. I passed out and i could not remember a thing that happened after that until i woke up the next day in which i woke up covered in hair and all i had wanted to eat was meat, i no longer was able to survive on just blood.

I am now 20 years old, Living on my own with no job and i have not seen Kaleb ever since to this day. I feel that he felt so bad about turning me he could not face me being a hybrid. It is quite hard living as a hybrid because i am a girl and i have so much body hair especially because my hair is brown it shows up more on my skin, i just thank god it doesn't grow on my tops are a no go for me because of my hairy chest, I can't shave or wax because it just does not go away. It stops me from having any self confidence and i have never even had a boyfriend because of it, Always craving meat and blood is hard so i just usually eat raw meat which has still got the blood left in it.

My life is currently the same boring old routine, sitting at home watching tv, reading, eating and sleeping as i don't like leaving the house. I have applied for millions of jobs but i never received any replies back, i am beginning to give up on it.

I jumped into a book and began to read, before going to sleep and my computer light flashed and it was my emails. I got out of my bed and sat down on the spinny chair to look at the screen i was in my pajamas with my long brown hair tied up into a ponytail. I checked my email it was a reply from an office working for one of the country's favourite restaurants. The email read.

To:

From:Laurenfoods 

To Elizabeth, we see you have applied for one of our jobs and we would like to see you at an interview on Wednesday 22nd July at 10:35am.

Please dress smartly and be prepared.

Thanks

Lauren

I was so pleased i had finally been offered an interview i really hope i do get the job as i could do with something to do and i could do with the money to move out of this flat and get a house on my own, Maybe i will meet a guy at work. That's never going to happen not with all this body hair he would see me as a laughing stock. I do really hope this goes well and i get the job.

I have a week to prepare so it should go swimmingly.I must go out and get some smart clothes before i go to the interview as it says on the email and i do not own any smart clothes all i own are one pair of casual and millions of pajamas as i never really leave the house, heck i don't even have friends to go anywhere with. I am really getting sick of the same old routine and having nothing to do a career is just what i need just need to see how my interview goes along next wednesday.


End file.
